


Sladick Art pit [ART]

by AhRU0102



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Help, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i don't know how to tag, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhRU0102/pseuds/AhRU0102
Summary: Place where I gonna put my drawings about Dick and his (many) old man [Slow Update]*Title might change*
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Sladick Art pit [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so I really don't know how this work

This was inspired by all of Sladick fics from [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking), especially my all-time favourite [Rules of Architecture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254637/chapters/45789016).

Mainly inspired by the white room scene. DAMN that scene. SO GOOD.

**Author's Note:**

> leaves a kudos or comment if you like it!  
> i suck it all out like it is my life.
> 
> Find me on (my freshly made) Twitter : [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/AhRu0102?s=09)


End file.
